


Look How They Shine For You

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla takes Laura up onto the roof to stargaze. Fluff ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How They Shine For You

Her palms were sweating as she pulled her girlfriend up the stairs towards the entrance to the roof, but she didn’t care. She never wanted to let go of Laura’s hand again. She had almost lost her once, she wasn’t going to do it again. 

Laura’s free hand moved up towards the blindfold that was covering her eyes. “Carm, where are we going?”

Laughing, Carmilla swatted her hand away. “No peeking, not until we get there.” She felt Laura slump behind her and smirked. “It’s just a little further.” She promised, placing a kiss on her nose.

A few seconds later they reached the top of the staircase and Carmilla tugged at the door handle. At once, the staircase filled with a light breeze that raised that hairs on Laura’s arms. Pulling her leather jacket off, she wrapped it around Laura’s shoulders.

“Thanks Carm.”

“No problem Cupcake.” She smiled. “Vampire perk, don’t really get cold.”

Laura stifled a small laugh that made Carmilla melt. She pulled the smaller girl across the roof of their dorm and sneaked behind her to undo the blindfold. As the blindfold dropped, Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and nuzzled into her neck, waiting for her reaction.

Hearing Laura’s awed gasp made her heart flutter.

While Laura had been at her afternoon lecture, Carmilla had gone to the roof, intent on giving her girlfriend an amazing date night. They deserved it after the year they’d had. She looked up to admire her own handy work.

Fairy lights were hung beautifully across the power lines, casting shadows over their faces. Below them, an array of blankets and pillows were arranged on the ground. A hamper full of food and, of course, champagne was placed on the ground next to it.

Slipping a hand down to meet Laura’s, she lead the blonde over to the blankets. Once they were seated, Laura nuzzled comfortably into Carmilla’s chest, Laura spoke.

“Carm, this is…”

“I’m glad you like it Cream Puff.” She grinned, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. She could feel Laura’s eyes close and a noise of contempt escaped her lips.

“So tell me, how was your day?” Carmilla asked. Laura started rattling on about the lit paper she had just been assigned and how she had no idea how she would get it done in time. Carmilla just sat there listening, speaking words of encouragement as she played with her girlfriend’s hair.

Once she finished, she looked up at Carmilla, sighing “I missed you,” into her hair. Carmilla grinned and leaned in, meeting Laura’s lips with a quick kiss.

“I missed you too, cupcake.” she reached into the picnic hamper and pulled out two champagne flutes, pouring them both a glass and passing one to Laura who smiled at her over the rim; the kind of smile that made Carmilla want to pull her close and kiss her until she forgot her own name.

“Teach me about the stars.” Laura requested, setting her glass off to one side and snuggling further into Carmilla.

“Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Why do you stay up some nights and watch them?” Laura said honestly.

“Because the stars never change.” Carmilla answered, glancing up at the sky. “Strawberry?” She offered.

Laura leaned over and plucked one from Carmilla's outstretched hand.

“What’s your favorite constellation?” 

Carmilla smiled. “Well, I’ve always admired Perseus, mainly because of the mythological origin behind its name.” She started.

“Perseus was a demigod, the son of Zeus to be exact. He defeated Medusa single handedly, saved Andromeda from the wrath of Poseidon and pretty much just kicked some serious mythological ass.”

She glanced at Laura, wondering whether or not she was boring her. Seeing her eyes bright with curiosity, she continued.

“See that star up there?” She started, pointing towards the north slightly.

“Yeah.”

“Well that star is called Mirfak. It marks the hilt of Perseus’ sword. If you follow that trail of stars it becomes the outline of Perseus himself. The constellation next to it is Andromeda, but to be honest with you, she was always a damsel in distress. Kind of annoying. Mythology wise. I’m not that old” She winked.

Laura looked at her girlfriend in awe. “How do you know all of this?”

“Well,” Carmilla started, chuckling, “When you’re three hundred years old, you learn stuff.” She smirked at Laura before returning her gaze to the stars.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.. beautiful.” Laura commented, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's face.

Carmilla noticed Laura staring and put their glasses of champagne down next to them. 

“Just like someone else I know.” Carmilla tugged Laura down onto her lap, peppering kisses across her cheek and across her jaw line. She laughed as she felt Laura’s cheeks heat up.

“It’s way too easy to get you all hot and bothered Cupcake.” She grinned.

“You would get hot and bothered if you had a girlfriend who was as sexy as you are.” Laura said defensively.

“Oh, I think you’re underestimating your seduction techniques.” They both burst out laughing, Carmilla reaching up and playing with Laura’s hair.

Laura pulled her in again, slowly. Her hand made it’s way down her girlfriend’s cheek and ran along her jawline. A second later she replaced it with her lips and let her hand rest on Carmilla’s hip.

Trailing kisses along Carmilla’s jaw, she smiled as she heard Carmilla sigh in contempt. 

“Oh god, I’m so in love with you.” Carmilla sighed, unexpectedly.

Laura moved back, studying her girlfriend’s face. They hadn’t said ‘I love you’ yet, so the sudden declaration caught her by surprise.

Seeing the confusion on Laura’s face, Carmilla squirmed uncomfortably.

“Sorry, um, I meant.. Like..” She started, trying to collect herself enough correct her slip of the tongue. Before she could continue though, she was pulled in by Laura clutching her t-shirt, the fabric balling up in her hands. Their lips crashed together, clumsy and heated.

She draped her hands around the smaller girl’s neck. Somehow her stupid foot in mouth hadn’t messed up the whole evening. She heard Laura murmur something into the kiss and pulled back.

“What was that cutie?”

Laura dipped her head in embarrassment. “Uh, I said I love you too.”

Carmilla grinned from ear to ear and pulled her girlfriend onto her lap.

“Is that right?”

Laura started to reply, but was cut off by the sound of the door to the roof swinging open. In burst LaFontaine and Danny. Carmilla noticed Danny’s eyes shift away when she noticed their current ‘situation’.

“Hate to break up the love-fest, but the Alchemy Club just set off a bacterial infestation so now Perry’s passed out, a student just found a foot in the cafeteria.. Like a real foot, so now there's rioting, and Kirsh and the Zetas are at war with the Summer Society and there's fish-throwing and we just really need your guys’ help.” LaFontaine rambled, their arms flying around the way they did when they were stressed.

Carmilla groaned. “Why can’t a girl get five minutes of peace without those idiots fucking things up?” She mumbled as Laura, in true Laura fashion, shot up and ran over to the red heads, leaving Carmilla lying on the bed of blankets.

She heard them mumbling and the door screeching closed. Closing her eyes, she ran her hands through her hair. A second later, a weight was being lowered onto her hips. She opened her eyes to see Laura perched on top of her.

She quickly touched her lips to Carmilla’s. “Come on. Being broody and gorgeous isn't going to help anything.” She joked.

Standing up, she helped Carmilla to her feet. Before Laura could pull her towards the door, she reached up and pulled her in for a kiss. When she pulled away, Laura’s face was lit up.

“God,” Carmilla sighed, her hand on the small of Laura’s back, “I’m so in love with you it’s crazy.”

“Come on Carm. It’s time to save the day… Again.”


End file.
